Class-Room Service
by ShootingArrows
Summary: Erestor is a teacher and forgets his lunch and Glorfindel shows up to bring it and his students find out more about his personal life than he had planned on telling them. glorestor. an old prompt that I found a draft for from 2016


**Found an old draft that I think I was planning on making a lot longer but It's good enough as a short story so**

 ** _Glorfindel / Erestor Modern AU established relationship_**

 **I can't find the original post with this prompt because it's been since early 2016**

 _Person A is a cute high school history teacher and all the students, especially the girls, love him. One day the girls get to talking about how nice the pretty new English teacher is, and start plotting to get the two teachers together. Meanwhile this one gay kid in the class is like "Guys you're wasting your time he's totally gay." But of course they don't listen because "OMFG Todd noteveryone is gay." When their plans repeatedly backfire, they get a little frustrated but refuse to admit defeat. One day, they come to class feeling smug because today they have the perfect plan to get them together. But then Person B (Person A's husband/boyfriend) walks in with a bag of food right before the lesson starts saying "You forgot your lunch again you idiot." but he's smiling and Person A visibly melts and they kiss and all the girls are like "…." and Todd's like "HA! I told you he was gay!" Person A blushes and starts to say something but Person B just snorts and kisses him again, says "Your students seem quite lovely. I'll leave you to it then." It's pretty hard to get through the lesson that morning. (Turns out the pretty English teacher is happily married anyway)._

Erestor was blinking at his computer and the clock, willing his coffee to kick in before the first class started. He knew his students were filing in and slumping into their assigned seats but he really didn't want to look up and engage them yet. He a double knock on the open door startled him and the entire class falling silent.

"Room-,well, Class-room service!" A bright voice rang from the doorway.

Erestor groaned to himself as Glorfindel entered the room. He was deliberately ignorant of the rapt attention of the entire room, focusing solely on avoiding tangling his feet around desk legs or backpacks in the aisle. The class however, was fixated. Erestor wished they paid as much mind to his lectures as they did the wild-haired blond. Glorfindel had clearly thrown on the first clothes he had found on the floor of their room. His track pants were hanging just high enough over his hips to be appropriate and the sweatshirt - Erestor felt a begrudging rush of giddiness - the sweatshirt, was the same one Erestor had worn at school yesterday and that Glorfindel had enthusiastically helped him pull off last night.

"Glor, What are you doing-?" Erestor said, amused. His answer was the bag he used for his lunch clunking onto his desk. He had not only been in too much of a rush to grab his food, he also did not recall preparing anything the previous evening.

"You really need to pay more attention in the morning" Glorfindel admonished, perching on the edge of Erestor's desk next to him. As he spoke he leaned towards Erestor and concluded his sentence a fond hand running delicately down the side of his face to cup his jaw. Glorfindel refrained from kissing him publicly, they had pre-established boundaries. He felt a surge of fondness. His spouse's steadfast consideration to Erestor's comfort made him want to throw away his own concerns over PDA.

His prolonged presence here was an occurrence to which Erestor typically would have objected, but seeing as the bell still had a few minutes before ringing, he wasn't legally required to be teaching and not distracted.

"I married a morning person for a reason." He murmured, knowing it was loud enough for any attentive students to catch. He caught Glorfindel's hand with his own and brushed the briefest of presses of lips to his knuckles as he pulled it away. He would rather let the cat out of the bag himself than subject himself to the grind of the rumor mill.

"See! I told you he was gay!" Rumil's triumphant exclamation broke the silence.

Erestor felt his face grow hot. This had been spontaneous, not exactly how he had planned - if ever- to come out to the school. But Glorfindel was incapable of looking at him with anything other than a soft honeyed gaze or a radiant beaming smile of sunlight. There was no hiding this. He raced to gather his thoughts and say something but that train of thought was derailed by Glorfindel looking between his blushing face and the class of students and throwing his head back and laughing so hard the desk shook.

"It's hardly that funny Fin!" Erestor hissed after a moment, releasing Glorfindel's hand to swat his knee until his laughter died off and he was only grinning. There was a pause, a lull in the room, as Glorfindel then looked up at the lesson plans on the board. Glorfindel was incapable of an awkward silence.

"Are you covering the Fall of Gondolin?" His tone seemed honest curiosity, but Erestor caught the scheming undertones.

"No. Now I think you're legally required to leave now, dear." Erestor stood up, hoping to having Glorfindel follow his lead. He did.

"I could be an excellent guest speaker." He said with a suggestive gesture of his eyebrows. Erestor growled a little and moved to shove him from his classroom. Glorfindel started working his way to the door. The students were still staring.

"NO. Now please leave."

"I'm a primary source! I know what color Maeglin's underwear was! Ecthelion and Turgon's too for that matter." He nimbly reached the doorway before Erestor and clung to the door frame half in the room. "Gondolion nobility's parties were unparalleled-"

"LEAVE!" Erestor was at the door trying to shove his husband out. He was not above slamming the door on those long fingers now and kissing an apology into them later.

"Have a lovely day teaching, darling. STAY IN SCHOOL KIDS! DON'T DO DRUGS. DO YOUR HOMEWORK!" Glorfindel called with unbridled laughter in his voice as he went down the hallway.

Erestor re-entered his classroom as the bell rang, looking flustered and glaring with little heat.

"Alright class. Pass up your homework and get ready for notes."He snapped. Just because they now knew of his marriage did not mean that he had any obligation to discuss the details with any of them.


End file.
